The major targets of insulin action are peripheral muscle, adipose tissue, and liver. The beta cell is not currently considered a target of insulin action. Recent in vitro studies in mice have suggested that insulin may promote events in the beta cell which may be essential for maintaining normal insulin secretion. We aim to determine whether the administration of exogenous insulin to normal human volunteers potentiates the ability of the beta cell to respond to a glucose stimulus.